


Of Aangels and Aangles

by badgertryingtowrite



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gay, Humor, I'm gay, M/M, gay humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgertryingtowrite/pseuds/badgertryingtowrite
Summary: Zuko and Aang are both living in Ba Sing Se but there may be more secrets within the walls than anyone imagined. The city may not be able to avoid the war but Zuko and Aang won't let it stand in the way of their love. M/M Zukaang fanfiction (this is a crackfic. I should be clear, inspired by this post post/155148446456/how-every-author-writes-a-guy-kissing-another-guy) Sorry I suck at summaries. I don't own these characters I'm just borrowing them from Bryke!
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Of Aangels and Aangles

Aang looked over nervously at the others sitting around the front room of the mansion they were staying at in Ba Sing Se. Katara was reading a book, Sokka was looking over the information that he had taken from Wan Shi Tong's library, and Toph was playing with Momo. The sun was setting outside, they had all just finished dinner, Joo Dee had left them alone for the evening, it was time to go.

"Guys I'm going to head out for a walk. I'll uh go look for Appa." Aang mumbled to the others.

"Okay, Aang watch out for yourself," said Katara. "Don't stay out too late." But Aang was already gone out the door. Aang began to run hurrying along the walls and dashing through the shadows. He turned down alleyways dodging to avoid being seen in the streets. It took seemingly forever and no time at all before he arrived at his destination the Pao Family Tea Shop, it was closed for the night but Aang didn't care, he slipped through an open window and began to wait within the darkened business. He didn't have to wait long before a raven-haired boy with a dark past arrived.

"Hello, Avatar." Zuko said as he walked through the door of the tea shop locking it behind him.

"Please don't call me that."

"I'm sorry. You're right, here we are just Aang and Zuko." There was an awkward pause full of tension and awkwardness. "Have you found your bison yet?" Aang looked away, if he had had hair that was long and shaggy like the boy at the other end of the tea shop it would have flipped over his eyes. "I'm sorry." Zuko sorrowfully said in shame. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I guess I'm just not sure what to say."

"Let's start with what this is." Aang said gesturing to the two of them.

"I don't know all that I know is that I need to see you." Zuko said walking towards Aang. "I can't go on like this not seeing you pretending I don't care. Aang I need you. The way I feel about you isn't like the way that I feel about other boys or about any girl." Zuko stood right in front of the shorter boy who was backed up against one of the tables. Zuko was afraid, he knew what his father would say if he saw him with another boy much less the Avatar. Zuko had struggled for so long but his feelings for Aang were real.

"Zuko, this all so much. I need you too but it's hard to know what to say. I mean were on opposite sides what would my friends say?" Aang looked up at the other man, they were so close. Aang could smell Zuko, he smelled like tea leaves, jasmine, oolong, English breakfast and an ashy smoky scent that was distinctly Zuko's own. "Ahgh, what are we doing here?"

"What our hearts have been telling us to do for so long, Aang, I love you." The raven haired boy leaned down taking the bald monk's face in his heads, kissing him. Kissing Aang was not like kissing anyone else that Zuko had ever kissed. It was not like kissing Mai. Mai was soft, supple, and gentle unlike her personality. But Aang was harder and more aggressive. Mai was smooth and curvy Aang was firm and aangled. Aang and Zuko's tongues began to battle for dominance, hard manly dominance. Zuko felt a new kind of fire in his chest. Aang was a vegan but he was a quick learner. Aang was all aangles as Zuko ran his hands up and down the smaller man's frame all he found was aangles, aangles on top of aangles on top of aangles. It was like he had spent all his time kissing circles and finally he was now kissing a triaangle. Everywhere that Zuko put his hands there was another aangle. Finally they broke apart their throats burning from the lack of air because of kissing for so long.

"Zuko." Aang moaned softly his voice rough and gravely from the air deprivation.

"You're my Aangel. Let's never be apart again."

"Oh Zu, I love you too." The tattoo monk leaned up to kiss his new lover the scar-faced ex-prince. As their lips connected and they began to stroke their hands over one another's aangles they knew that they would never be apart again.


End file.
